


The Red Wizard (A Second Pass)

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: The Quest for Q [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Crack, M/M, MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April, Meta, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April!The quest continues...We return to#6 - The Red Wizard: Using ourWriting Workshops, learn a new skill and apply itThis time it's (tame) smut! Eve takes on the task and chooses to write about James and Alec
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan
Series: The Quest for Q [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690834
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	The Red Wizard (A Second Pass)

“So where do we go from here?” Alec unrolled the map and laid it over the bonnet of the SUV.

Eve tapped a finger on #6. “I know you’ve already visited the Red Wizard, but if we’re to visit each objective, that’s our next stop.”

“I wonder if we can skip it,” James mused. “Just drive right by.”

Eve shrugged. “Shall we try?”

* * *

The land sloped down from the mountains toward the great river delta that James and Alec had sailed past before. As they grew close, a huge storm gathered and rain began pelting down heavily. There was a crackle as the vehicle radio turned itself on and an announcer gravely repeated warnings of flooding.

Alec snorted. “Well that’s us told then. We’re still off to see the Wizard. Do we need to get to the coast?”

James pointed at an illuminated sign that was blinking through the rain ahead. A red hand holding a wand pointed to a side road.

Alec burst out laughing. “If we’re going to be herded about, may it always be this easy. What writing workshop are we going to choose this time?”

“Smut,” Eve said decisively. She grinned. “I’ve been looking forward to it ever since the mods released the map for proofreading.”

James and Alec exchanged a look and then Alec grinned wolfishly. “I cannot _wait_.”

Eve smirked, a feline curl to her lovely mouth. “Good, since I’d planned to write about you two.”

* * *

The rain tapered off as they arrived in a clearing where the familiar hut was standing on one leg, the other idly scratching at the wet ground.

“Welcome back,” the red-haired wizard called from the porch. “Vanya, hunker down a bit for them, will you?”

The hut crouched to bring its porch close to the ground for them while Eve clapped her hands in delight.

“A baba yaga’s hut!” she exclaimed. “Well, aren’t you glorious?” she cooed at it as she examined it in detail, petting at the railing and door jamb and passing the wizard without a word. Various ooohs and aaahs drifted out from the interior as she explored.

James shrugged at the wizard and Alec smirked. “Always knew she was a witch,” he murmured.

“I heard that, Trevelyan,” Eve called out. “Just for that, you’re bottoming.”

“Would hardly be the first time, love,” he remarked and strode inside.

The wizard raised an eyebrow at James. “I’m hoping that refers to the smut workshop and not any immediately planned activities inside.”

“That is my understanding,” James sighed. “But given how these adventures have been proceeding, I can’t absolutely rule it out.”

The wizard snorted. “But what were you expecting, I must ask, inside a shared dream with your infected quartermaster?”

Bond glanced at him sharply and the wizard smiled, raising his empty hands. “Q himself is aware of what you are doing, so you must also expect some key inhabitants of this mad dreamscape to be self-aware.”

“That...concerns me,” Bond said slowly.

“It should! Not every self-aware projection will be helpful to your cause.”

“James!” Eve called out from inside. “Get in here and tell me whether your boy really _does_ whimper when you...”

“Oi! Scandalous tart!”

“Aww, _Alec_. Are you _blushing?_ ”

There was some muttered Russian, too low for James to make out exactly, but Eve burst into peals of delighted laughter.

The wizard’s mouth quirked and he gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

“Should we?” countered James.

“A fair point, but we should probably get it over with so you can be on your way.”

“Mmm.” James stepped in to find Eve lounging on a soft chair with a laptop and a smirk, and Alec rolling his eyes from across the room. James sprawled on a convenient sofa and held out a hand to Alec, enjoying the flash of alarm that passed across Alec’s face.

“We’re not putting on a demonstration, James.”

“No, you idiot, but I’m not going to pass up an opportunity to sit with you while Eve reads a sex scene about us aloud.”

“Reads? Aloud?” Eve sounded startled and James smirked at her.

“Shouldn’t you be writing right now?”

Alec snickered and came over to settle on the floor between James’ spread thighs, back against the sofa, and let his head tip to rest on James’ leg. James stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair while he watched Eve square her shoulders at the laptop and start typing.

* * *

Alec had nearly burrowed into James’ thigh by the time Eve paused and cleared her throat. James felt him smile against the fabric of his trousers and tugged a lock of hair at the back of Alec’s neck affectionately.

“Right,” Eve said with determination and a faint glimmer of mischief.

> James was still cursing the sudden rain when he got home, soaked through and shivering. Alec opened the door and dragged him in before he could even fumble at the keypad.
> 
> “What the hell?” he demanded, pulling off James’ dripping coat and dropping it in a sodden heap in the tiled entryway.

“Wow,” James marveled. “She’s got you and your regard for my clothing down perfectly already.”

Alec bit the inside of James’ knee before Eve gave them a mock-stern look and continued.

> “When I gain control of the weather, I’ll be sure to send a hailstorm to follow you about,” James grumbled as he stripped the rest of his wet clothes off.
> 
> Alec guided him to the shower and turned on the water before pushing James inside, taking the time to strip himself and start filling the deep tub. James was rubbing himself briskly in the warm spray but turned to wrap around Alec when he stepped into the shower himself.
> 
> Alec rolled his eyes but settled his arms around James willingly enough. “If it was cuddling you wanted, you should’ve brought Q home,” he grumbled even as he let his hands stroke over James’ back, soothing the occasional fit of shivering.

“My _god_ , she’s got you down, you soft thing.” James chuckled. “Eve, how did you know he’s secretly a marshmallow inside?”

Alec squawked, flailing a little as he tried to get up. “What? _Me?_ You’re the one who rescues kittens, you daft arse!”

James wrapped his legs around Alec to keep him in place. “As if you haven’t? I remember that time...”

The wizard cleared his throat meaningfully.

“Right.” Alec crossed his arms. “Get to the good bits, Eve, all this girly faffing about is hardly realistic.”

“Trevelyan, you’ve got a massive deathwish,” Eve replied with a shake of her head.

He smirked. “Possibly, but surely it’s more relevant to the matter at hand that I have a massive cock.”

Eve opened her mouth and James shook his head vigorously, making a gesture of pinching his thumb and first finger together to express tininess. Eve snorted while Alec slapped James’ hand down.

“Children. _Anyway,”_ she said.

> When James’ skin was warm to the touch, Alec turned off the shower and nudged him into the bath, settling behind him and rubbing at his stomach as James relaxed into the heat.
> 
> “You’re coddling me,” James sighed, his eyes sliding shut.
> 
> Alec snorted. “Only because I have ulterior motives.”
> 
> “Mmm. Get on with it then.”
> 
> “In a hurry? How unusual...” Alec snorted a laugh. “No sorry, can’t even get that out as a joke. Impatient prat.” He let his hand slide down to caress the inside of James’ thigh, teasing.
> 
> “You’re one to talk.” James huffed a laugh and reached down to take himself in hand, his fingers moving lazily as Alec kissed along his shoulder. He breathed out a low sound of pleasure when Alec laid a hand over his, their fingers intertwined, and encouraged a slow rhythm that soon had him squirming back against Alec and biting at his lip.
> 
> When he tried to slide his free hand between them to return the favor, Alec stopped him. “Just you this time. I want you warm and relaxed.”
> 
> “You’ll have me asleep,” James muttered as the rhythm grew faster.
> 
> Alec laughed wickedly and added a twist to their shared motion. “Oh you’d wake up...”
> 
> James gasped and pushed into their grip, losing his words as Alec expertly brought him off. He slumped back down, riding the quivers of aftershocks, and Alec settled both hands over James’ stomach, stroking soothing circles and breathing a little heavily himself.

Eve closed the laptop and smiled at them.

“Wait, what about me?” Alec demanded. “Don’t I get off?”

She raised an eyebrow. “I can tell you _exactly_ where to get off, Trevelyan. Witches are good at that sort of thing, after all.”

James burst into laughter and shoved Alec’s shoulder as he got up from the sofa. “Nicely played, Eve. Alec, meet consequences. I know you’ve been introduced before, but it never seems to stick, does it?”

The wizard snorted. “On your way, please, before the banter gets out of hand. You’ve several more stops anyway.”

Eve gave Alec a triumphant smirk as she swept out and James pushed him, grumbling all the way, out of the hut in her wake. “Get. In. The. Car.”


End file.
